


The Black wedding

by SandyD



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyD/pseuds/SandyD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no music, dancing and happy faces. The bride of Casterly Rock looked as grim as her husband to be. She wore a black dress, the only sign of her father's house were the lions woven in her veil of black lace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Black wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ghostship challenge on tumblr, for the prompt: wedding.  
> For the people who didn't know I have a tumblr: sandyd94.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

 

There was no music, dancing and happy faces. The bride of Casterly Rock looked as grim as her husband to be. She wore a black dress, the only sign of her father's house were the lions woven in her veil of black lace. There was no sign of red or gold, but Joy was never a Lannister, she was a Hill. She was in mourning for her family, the family of her husband to be and all the men that had died in battle. It was not over yet, the treat of the dragons was still there. She was to be wed in the capital, to never return. Tomorrow she will go to the north that has seen the harshest winter, the greatest battle and the downfall of the undead.

She took step for step down the aisle, no decorations, no father to give her away. Her light blond hair was a shade darker under her black veil, her green eyes lined with kohl stood out. The black brothers of the night watch stood together. Most of the ladies that were present were in mourning just like her and wore their black dresses with proud. Men wore their dark leather tunics and breeches. It was a most sober affair.

King Stannis didn't care for the wedding, he only cared for his duty, which was the safety of the people of Westeros. The dragon Queen was a thread and all the money was put in the army, nothing too much was to be spend on the wedding.

It started all when there was no Stark left and Jon Snow was legitimized as a Stark. She knew how he hated himself for it, because once he wanted nothing more than to be Jon Stark. Now he just wished for his family. But it was not his faulth that he wanted to be accepted when he was younger and just a bastard in the shadow of his half-brother. Joy knew that feeling all too well, too highborn for the lowborn and to lowborn for the highborn. She had no grief for her greatuncles who just looked down on her. The day that King Stannis, but especially Lord Snow took over Casterly Rock, was her day of freedom. She had pleaded for Janei's life and they had let her live. The only family she knew that still lived. Her uncle Tyrion escaped, so Gods know where he is and everyone thought him dead. How would a dwarf survive?

She tried to stop thinking about it and before she knew it she stood in front of Jon. This was no weddingday of smiles. They both had a blank face and he simply took her hand and she squeezed him softly. Then the ceremony began.

It was terrible, but King Stannis demanded them in King's Landing, he want to get it over with as soon as possible. Jon already had told her that when they would be in Winterfell, they would marry on their own in front of the old gods. Now the Red Priestess, Melisandre, would make them husband and wife in name of the Lord of light. There was fire, all the black around them lightened up from it. Even Jon's grey eyes looked orange from the fire.

People wouldn't expect it from their faces but she truly loved Jon and she knew he loves her to. They never say it to each other, they just have a mutual understanding. From the moment he walked in her room and wildlings wanted to rape her. He stopped it and from then on guarded her. She also remembered the wonder on his face when he learned that she was a bastard, just like him kept in the house of her highborn parent. She just like him didn't know her mother and they both lost their father. For both of them it was the first time in their life that someone understood them completely. It felt good that she didn't have to explain herself. It felt good that she didn't even need to say the words and he would know what was bothering her.

Now he pledge a new vow and forsook the one from the nights watch. He took a wife, who needed to give him and House Stark children. The Lord and Lady bastard, a new era for house Stark. They would have Stark blood but also bastard blood. She had heard the rumors, people didn't like the idea. They were ok with Jon as Lord, but they never expected him to wed the Lannister bastard.

The first who stood up against it was Sybell Westerling, because Joy was to be betrothed to her son Rynald, who was dead but there still was Rollam. King Stannis didn't want to hear anything from it, because that deal was made between them and Tywin Lannister. Not that King Stannis was happy with Jon's choice for bride. But here she was.

The Red Priestess burned the statues of the seven in the Sept, in honor of R'hollor, in honor of their union. Joy Hill, the bastard daughter of Gerion Lannister, changed her name in Joy Stark, Lady of Winterfell, the wife of Lord Stark.

"The night is full of terrors." The chants were hypnotizing and she tried to ignore it. She just looked at the man in front of her. She slowly removed her black cloak. Jon took his cloak, it should have been a grey wolf on white, but Jon had been a brother of the night's watch and thus the cloak was black with a grey wolf on it embroidered. Joy had done that herself and now she was brought under Jon's protection.

There was no wedding feast and for the first time also no dead men on a wedding. Jon led her away to their chamber. There was no need for a bedding ceremony, people went back to their duties. Her and Jon now had to fulfill their duty.

"I wish we could just immediately go North." His voice sounded just after he closed the door of their chamber.

"I know and I also want to leave the city as much as you do. But we can't. They won't belief that we would have consummated our wedding." She stated simply and turned around towards him.

At that he gave the first small smile, "How could they think it wouldn't be consummated? I choose you myself." He walked towards her. This was nothing new for them. They already had consummated their marriage before the wedding itself.

She returned his smile and her arm draped over his neck, "Because you were a brother and so honorable, you wouldn't forsake your vows would you?"

He gave a kiss to her cheek and then went to her neck, she loved the feeling of his scruff and kisses in her neck. "I have forsaken them before and I already married you, that went against the vow already. The King granted me the freedom of my vows to the brothers, just as the night's watch has granted me it because of my great deeds." The last part he said with sarcasm, but she could read through it.

"Jon you have done great things, you saved the Wall." She slowly went with her hand through his hair, while he pushed her slowly to the bed.

"That were the fires of Melisandre, not me."

"You know that is not true, the brothers and wildlings fought together because of you. The North, no the whole of Westeros is saved by you." She gasped he had pushed her on the bed and he kissed his way down on her body. "And now we will go North and rebuild Winterfell."

He murmured against her body and she could barely hear his voice, "Winterfell was never supposed to be mine. It should have been Robb's or if he couldn't have it Bran's or or from Rickon."

She wanted to respond, but he was just hiking up her dress, she felt her heart racing and breathed in. "It should have. But now you have it and rebuild it. Someone has to and you maybe never had the name, but you have Stark blood."

He started to laugh, which startled her a bit, especially since his breath was on her thighs and her nerve endings send the message to her brain and she almost wanted to forget the conversation. Before she could ask why he laughed he luckily for her explained it, "that was almost the same what my father told me," a short silence and she saw how he looked up to her, so fondly, "the last time I saw him."

He didn't have to say more, she sat up and pulled him up to her. Her pleasure could wait. She slowly kissed him on the lip. Even when she had only been around four name days old, you never forget the last time you see your father. "It is true. You have the Stark blood and I have heard you also have the looks." She smiled and kissed his cheek, she loved the stubble of his beard. She held him in her arms and felt his hold on her with the same need.

They had lost everything, because of the war. At least they had each other, someone who understood. There were no looks of pity, just understanding. She never believed in the sweet words of songs, but if there was a soulmate, Jon would be hers.

The next morning they rode off with all the Northern men before sunrise. To never to return to the South.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to mention that it doesn't mean everyone really is dead, just that it is believed. Just belief what you want! Maybe Arya is still in Braavos, Rickon in Skaagos, Sansa in the Vale and Bran in the North.  
> I also wanted to know if people would be interested if I wrote more for this universe? And what you would like to see then in this universe?  
> And I hope more people see how great Jon Snow and Joy Hill would be for each other! Welcome to the dark side of ships that probably never happen .


End file.
